masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Leksykon: Obcy
Obcy w Radzie Asari thumb|right Asari jako pierwsze odkryły Cytadelę. Po przybyciu salarian, zaproponowały ustanowienie Rady Cytadeli. Od tego czasu asari stanowią jedną z największych sił politycznych w galaktyce. Asari posiadają jedną płeć. Rozmnażanie następuje w wyniku swoistej partenogenezy. Podczas kopulacji potrafią dostroić swój organizm do przedstawiciela każdego gatunku, niezależnie od płci. Ta zdolność doprowadziła do rozpowszechnienia się wielu plotek dotyczących domniemanej rozwiązłości asari. Asari osiągają wiek 1000 lat. Ich życie składa się z trzech etapów. Pierwszy z nich, faza dziewicza, wiąże się z intensywnymi poszukiwaniami nowej wiedzy. Drugi, faza matrony, rozpoczyna się doborem odpowiedniego partnera, w celu prokreacji. Trzecia, faza matki, wiąże się najczęściej z objęciem roli nauczyciela nowych pokoleń. Salarianie thumb|right Salarianie są drugą rasą, która dotarła do Cytadeli. Są to ciepłokrwiste stworzenia ziemno-wodne charakteryzujące się nadaktywnym metabolizmem. Salarianie charakteryzują się dużą szybkością we wszelakich aspektach życia. Salarianie uważają pozostałe rasy za istoty powolne i intelektualnie ograniczone. Szybki metabolizm sprawia, że żyją bardzo krótko. 40-letni przedstawiciel tego gatunku to prawdziwa rzadkość. Salarianie byli odpowiedzialni za ekspansję rasy krogan podczas wojen raknii. Stali również za stworzeniem genofagium, broni biologicznej, za pomocą której turianie stłumili rebelie krogańskie kilka wieków później. Salarianie słyną z niezwykłych zdolności intelektualnych. Wykazują wyraźną skłonność do badań naukowych. Są też wybitnymi szpiegami. Ich przebiegłość stała się z czasem legendarna. Turianie thumb|right Turianie dołączyli do Rady Cytadeli około 1200 lat temu. Od tamtego czasu pełnią rolę galaktycznych gwarantów pokoju. Turianie stanowią największą część sił zbrojnych Rady. Dysponują również najpotężniejszą flotę gwiezdną w całej galaktyce. Wraz z ekspansją, turianie połączyli swoje siły z salariańskim wywiadem wojskowym i korpusem dyplomatycznym asari. Sprawia to, że rządząca obecnie turianami Hierarchia rozumie, jak bardzo potrzebna jest współpraca z każdą inteligentną rasą w galaktyce. Turianie cenią dyscyplinę i tradycję. Sytuacja między turianami a ludźmi jest bardzo napięta. Taki stan rzeczy ma swoje źródło w wojnach pierwszego kontaktu z 2157 roku. Oficjalnie jednak obie rasy są sprzymierzeńcami i łączą je poprawne stosunki dyplomatyczne. Turianie: Jednocząca wojna W czasie gdy salarianie i asari tworzyli Radę, turianie uwikłani byli w zaciekłą wojnę domową. Jednocząca wojna, jak ją później nazwano, rozpoczęła się konfliktem pomiędzy koloniami położonymi najdalej od Palavenu, ojczystej planety turian. Koloniami tymi rządzili miejscowi wodzowie, z których wielu dystansowało się od Hierarchii. W pozbawionych zespalającego wpływu rządu koloniach narastała izolacja i ksenofobia. Koloniści zaczęli nosić emblematy i malować twarze, by odróżnić się od członków innych kolonii; coraz częściej dochodziło do otwartych walk. Kiedy wreszcie wybuchła wojna, Hierarchia obrała ścieżkę ścisłej dyplomacji i odmówiła podjęcia innych działań. Gdy po kilku latach walk pozostało około 10 frakcji, doszło do interwencji Hierarchii. Wodzowie byli już wtedy zbyt słabi, by stawić opór. Zmuszono ich do zakończenia walk i powrotu do lojalności wobec Hierarchii. Choć przywrócono pokój, wrogość pomiędzy kolonistami zniknęła całkiem dopiero po kilkudziesięciu latach. Turianie dotąd noszą na twarzach oznaki przynależności do ojczystych kolonii. Co ciekawe, turiańskie określenie „goła twarz” oznacza kogoś, kto oszukuje i nie należy mu ufać. Jest to również slangowe określenie polityków. Kategoria:Leksykon Obcy nie wchodzący w skład Rady Batarianie thumb|right We wczesnych latach 60. XXII wieku Przymierze rozpoczęło agresywną kolonizację światów na Skylliańskim Pograniczu. Wywołało to niechęć batarian, którzy od kilku dekad pracowali nad kolonizacją regionu. W 2171 roku batarianie wnieśli do Rady petycję, by uznać Pogranicze strefą interesów batariańskich. Rada odmówiła, przyzwalając na kolonizację sektora. W ramach protestu batarianie zamknęli swą ambasadę na Cytadeli i zerwali stosunki polityczne z Radą. Stali się tym samym społecznością niezrzeszoną. Kryzys narastał. Batarianie zainicjowali serię potyczek na Pograniczu, udostępniając sprzęt i środki organizacjom przestępczym wrogo nastawionym do ludzi. Sytuacja osiągnęła punkt krytyczny podczas skylliańskiego blitzu (zwanego też najazdem skylliańskim), który miał miejsce w 2176 roku. Rozpoczął się on atakiem na ludzką stolicę Elizjum, przeprowadzonym za batariańskie pieniądze. W 2178 roku Przymierze odpowiedziało miażdżącym atakiem na księżyc Torfan. Po tym ataku batarianie wycofali się z Pogranicza i teraz rzadko pokazują się w przestrzeni Cytadeli. Elkorowie thumb|right Elkorianie, zwani czasami elkorami, to rasa Cytadeli pochodząca z Dekuuny. Są to masywne stworzenia przystosowane do życia na terenie o bardzo dużej grawitacji. Naturalne otoczenie wymusiło na elkorach powolne ruchy. Podobnie jest w przypadku ich zachowań i psychiki. Elkorowie słyną ze spokoju i rozwagi. Mowa elkorów jest monotonna. Zdecydowaną część komunikatów przekazują za pomocą zapachu, dyskretnych ruchów i infradźwięków, które oddają semantyczne różnice wypowiedzi. Aby uniknąć nieporozumień z innymi rasami, elkorowie pragną doprecyzować swe intencje na poziomie mowy, niemal zawsze komunikując targające nimi emocje. Gęstość skorupy Dekuuny utrudniła formowanie się gór. Na powierzchni planety dominują otwarte równiny, które prehistoryczni elkorowie przemierzali w niewielkich grupach. Współcześni elkorowie wciąż preferują gołe niebo i często stają się niespokojni podczas długich podróży kosmicznych. Gethy thumb|right Gethy to humanoidalna rasa syntetycznych form życia. Zostały stworzone przez quarian 300 lat temu jak tania siła robocza. Po pewnym czasie gethy zaczęły wykazywać oznaki ewolucji. Świadomi ryzyka buntu, quarianie spróbowali je wytępić. Gethy jednak zwyciężyły. Od tamtego czasu przepisy dotyczące SI uległy znacznemu zaostrzeniu. Świadomość gethów jest wyjątkowa. Pojedynczy osobnik wykazuje inteligencję na podstawowym poziomie. W grupie zdolności intelektualne znacznie rosną. Poziom zdolności jest oczywiście uzależniony od wielu czynników. Poza ilością jednostek, liczy się również ich pozycja i rozmaite relacje. Umiarkowanie duży oddział gethów jest jednak w stanie osiągnąć zdolności analityczne zbliżone do istot organicznych. Przestrzeń gethów znajduje się w mgławicy na krańcu Mgławicy Perseusza, za Układami Terminusa. Pancerniki Pancerniki to czteronożne, ciężkie platformy bojowe zdolne do poruszania się na każdym terenie, podobne do pojazdów pancernych posiadanych przez inne rasy. Gethy to syntetyczne formy inteligencji, więc pancerniki to pojazdy bezzałogowe – inteligentne jednostki, zdolne do podejmowania samodzielnych decyzji oraz uczenia się. Pancerniki są wyposażone w ciężkie bariery kinetyczne. Główne działo czworonogiego robota znajduje się na wieżyczce zamontowanej w „głowie” i jest to wydajny, konwencjonalny akcelerator masy. Może on wystrzeliwać pociski przeciwpiechotne lub przeciwpancerne. Niektóre z pancerników przenoszą sondy bojowe na pole bitwy, najpewniej w celach zwiadowczych. Inne z kolei transportują rój mikrorobotów naprawczych wyglądem przypominających insekty. Pasikoniki Modele gethów nazywane przez żołnierzy Przymierza „pasikonikami” to elektroniczne platformy bojowe. Ich broń ofensywna to możliwość wysyłania promieni elektromagnetycznych o szerokim spektrum. Mogą ponadto dokonać cybernetycznego ataku na komputer zainstalowany w pancerzu kombinezonu bojowego lub znajdujący się w broni, ograniczając zdolność działania takiego sprzętu. Strukturę fizyczną pasikoników stanowi zaawansowany i bardzo elastyczny materiał mięśniowy. Pozwala to pasikonikowi na skompresowanie całego ciała w celu dokonania mocarnego skoku. Pasikoniki mają ponadto na rękach i nogach tysiące „kolców” o molekularnej wielkości. Są one wykorzystywane do przywierania do ścian i sufitów. Pasikoniki stanowią bardzo trudny cel, gdyż mogą wykonać szybką serię przeskoków z jednej powierzchni na drugą. Quarianie nie posiadają w swoich archiwach zapisków dotyczących jakiegokolwiek modelu getha podobnego do pasikonika. Ten nowy typ morfologiczny musiał zostać stworzony przez same gethy na przestrzeni ostatnich trzystu lat i jest to niepokojący dowód na to, że gethy powoli zmierzają ku technologicznej indywidualności. Ekspertów w dziedzinie syntetycznych form życia intryguje fakt, iż pasikoniki wydają się jeszcze bardziej organiczne niż podstawowy typ getha. Zidentyfikowane podkategorie pasikoników nazwano: saper, dywersant, duch. Hanarzy thumb|right Hanarzy to rasa językowych estetów. Wyrażają się wyjątkowo precyzyjnie. Wulgarny język rani ich uczucia. Doprowadziło to do powstania punktów szkoleń, w których przedstawiciele tej rasy są oduczani swoich przyzwyczajeń. Wszyscy hanarzy mają dwa imiona. Imię Twarzy jest tym, którym przedstawiają się publicznie, zaś Imię Duszy znane jest tylko przyjaciołom i krewnym. Hanarzy nigdy nie mówią o sobie w pierwszej osobie podczas rozmowy z kimś, kogo znają tylko z Imienia Twarzy, ponieważ uważają to za przejaw egoizmu. Zamiast tego mówią o sobie „ten” lub wręcz „to”. Rodzinna planeta hanarów, Kahje, pokryta jest oceanami i znajduje się na orbicie białej gwiazdy. Ze względu na obecność proteańskich ruin na tym świecie, wielu hanarów oddaje im część, a hanarskie mity często wspominają starszą rasę, która przekazała im dar mowy. Kroganie thumb|right Kroganie wyewoluowali w nieprzyjaznym i okrutnym środowisku. Pożarcie przez drapieżniki było najczęstszą przyczyną śmierci wśród przedstawicieli tej rasy. Do czasu wynalezienia broni palnej. Wówczas statystyki zdominowały zgony wywołane postrzałami. Gdy kroganie zostali odkryci przez salarian, byli prymitywną rasą, która usiłowała przetrwać nuklearną zimę. Salarianie pomogli im stanąć na nogi ucząc przy okazji zaawansowanych technologii, aby później wykorzystać ich podczas wojen raknii. Uwolnieni od surowych warunków rodzinnej planety, kroganie doświadczyli pierwszej w swojej historii eksplozji demograficznej. Zaczęli kolonizować pobliskie światy, nie zważając na fakt, że były zamieszkane. Rebelie krogańskie ciągnęły się przez niemal stulecie. Zakończenie przyszło wraz z genofagium, bronią biologiczną opracowaną przez salarian. Genofagium wywołało niemal całkowitą sterylizację krogan. Obecnie rasa znajduje się na granicy wymarcia. Od tej pory kroganie żywią głęboką urazę do pozostałych rozumnych ras. Biologia Kroganom przyszło ewoluować w śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym środowisku. Na przestrzeni milionów lat kroganie, na swej ojczystej planecie, Tuchance, toczyli trudną walkę z większymi od siebie drapieżnikami, złośliwymi chorobami oraz niedostatkiem zasobów naturalnych, co uczyniło z tej jaszczurzej rasy mistrzów w sztuce przetrwania. Być może najbardziej przemawiającym do wyobraźni przykładem, jakie niebezpieczeństwa czyhają na Tuchance, są oczy krogan. Mimo iż wedle wszelkich standardów biologicznych jest to rasa drapieżników, oczy ich są bardzo szeroko rozstawione, jak u ziemskiej zwierzyny łownej, jak jelenie, albo u bydła. Pozwala to widzieć obraz w promieniu 240 stopni, dzięki czemu oczy są bardziej przystosowane do namierzenia skradających się wrogów niż do pościgu za ofiarą. Pod względem fizycznym kroganie są niemalże niezniszczalni, ich skóry nie przebije żadna broń do walki wręcz, poza mieczem molekularnym. Kroganie odczuwają ból, ale nie wpływa to na ich umiejętność koncentracji. Ich organy mogą spełniać wiele funkcji, przez co utrata któregokolwiek czy dwóch z nich jeszcze nie powoduje śmieci. Zamiast standardowego systemu nerwowego, mają drugi system cyrkulacji, przewodzący prąd. Kroganina w żadnym wypadku nie da się sparaliżować – utraci on część płynu przewodzącego, który zostaje szybko uzupełniony przez ciało. Garb na karku kroganina to zbiornik wody i tłuszczu, który pozwala mu przetrwać czas niedostatku zasobów. Posiadanie wielkiego garbu to powód do dumy; bycie dobrze odkarmionym oznacza, że dany kroganin jest doskonałym drapieżnikiem. Najbardziej znaną cechą biologiczną krogan jest ich niesamowite tępo wylęgu oraz szybkie osiąganie stanu dojrzałości. Po tym jak kroganom udało się wyjść poza wrogie środowisko Tuchanki, ich populacja urosła do skali niezliczonych hord. I tylko genofagium zawdzięczamy, że ich liczebność nie przekroczyła liczebności wszystkich ras Cytadeli razem wziętych. Obecnie samice krogan, które są w stanie urodzić potomstwo, traktowane są jak strategiczne zasoby naturalne, władcy krogan handlują nimi lub (co zdarza się częściej) walczą o nie podczas wojen. Doktryna wojskowa Tradycyjna taktyka bitewna krogan polega na wysyłaniu do boju zmasowanej liczby jednostek i prowadzeniu wojny wyniszczającej. Wyposażone w tani, acz wytrzymały sprzęt, formacje krogan były potężne, ale brakowało im elastyczności. Dowodzenie było niezwykle scentralizowane; żołnierze na polu walki, którzy zauważyli obecność wroga, musieli kontaktować się z dowódcami znajdującymi się na tyłach, aby zyskać wsparcie ogniowe. Od momentu pojawienia się genofagium, kroganie nie mogą sobie już pozwolić na duże straty własne związane z taktyką atakowania „hordami”. „Czempioni” to w tej chwili siła równa dziesięciu żołnierzom innego gatunku. Dla czempiona zabijanie jest dziedziną naukową. Skupia się on na wypracowaniu ruchów, dzięki którym w sposób ekonomiczny, acz charakteryzujący się najczystszą brutalnością, wykorzysta siłę fizyczną do unieszkodliwiania wrogów jednym, szybkim i potężnym ciosem. Zmiana taktyki z masowej na maksymalną wydajność zwiększyła zapotrzebowanie na pracowników w branży ochroniarskiej i wśród „osiłków do wynajęcia”. Z powodu podejrzanej reputacji krogan większość tego typu prac wydaje się nieco na bakier z prawem. Czempioni nie są wojskowymi „pedantami”, ale uważają, iż wojownik musi być dobrze wyposażony i uzbrojony, najlepiej dzierżąc po jednym typie broni w każdej z kończyn. Są bezwzględni i brutalni, a z drugiej strony – metodyczni i zdyscyplinowani. Podejmą wszelkie możliwe kroki, byle tylko osiągnąć swój cel nie zważając na jego naganność. Branie zakładników oraz masowe morderstwa to dozwolone środki, jeśli wiodą do zaprowadzenia cichej okupacji przy minimalnych stratach własnych. Kroganie służący w armii Sarena wydają się wracać do starego konceptu masowej wojny na wyniszczenie. Ponadto, ściśle współdziałają z jednostkami wsparcia gethów, które spełniają rolę sond bojowych obecnych w formacjach zbrojnych innych ras. Wśród krogan nie ma wielu biotyków. Na tych obecnych patrzy się z podejrzliwością i strachem. Kroganie uważają, że owa aura wzbudzania strachu to dobra cecha dla potencjalnych oficerów, dlatego biotycy często awansują. W armii krogan nie uświadczy się wielu sond bojowych ani innego zaawansowanego technicznie sprzętu. Genofagium Genofagium to broń biologiczna stworzona, by położyć kres rebeliom krogańskim. Na początku konfliktu kroganie zyskali znaczną przewagę nad Radą. To, co faktycznie uratowało rasy Rady, to odpowiednio szybkie nawiązanie pierwszego kontaktu z turianami. Turianie zatrzymali krogan, ale liczebność tych drugich podpowiadała, że tej wojny nie da się wygrać za pomocą konwencjonalnych środków. Turianie zaczęli więc współpracować z salarianami przy projekcie inżynierii genetycznej, mającym na celu zatrzymanie procesu szybkiego rozmnażania się krogan. Wirus genofagium pobierał energię do replikacji dzięki „zjadaniu” kluczowych sekwencji genów. Każda komórka u każdego kroganina musiała ulec deformacji, aby broń faktycznie spełniła swą funkcję; w innym przypadku, kroganie mogliby skorzystać z dobrodziejstwa terapii genetycznej i naprawić zmienione tkanki. Gdy szczep genofagium nie może odszukać kolejnych genów do „zjedzenia”, głoduje i ginie, ograniczając rozwój mutacji oraz skażenie. To powoduje, że wada genetyczna jest dziedziczna. Salarianie myśleli, że genofagium będzie wykorzystane tylko jako straszak, co z kolei turianie uznali za przejaw naiwności. Gdy projekt został ukończony, turianie poczęli go masowo produkować i stosować. Planeta ojczysta krogan, ich kolonie oraz wszystkie okupowane światy zostały skażone. Mutacja powstała w ten sposób oznacza, że ledwie jedna na tysiąc ciężarnych kroganek donosi ciążę. Nie zmniejszyło to samej płodności gdyż mutacja koncentruje się na niszczeniu płodu. Owe rzadkie przedstawicielki rasy, które były w stanie donieść ciążę, stały się cennym trofeum w brutalnych wojnach toczonych pomiędzy przywódcami wojennymi krogan. Kroganie stanowią obecnie jedynie cień dawnej potęgi. I choć rebelie miały miejsce wiele wieków temu, to jednak wciąż przypomina kroganom o przerażającym w swych skutkach użyciu genofagium oraz o tym, że nie potrafią się tej broni skutecznie przeciwstawić. Użycie genofagium wciąż budzi kontrowersje i stanowi przedmiot zajadłych debat w wielu kręgach. Kultura Trudne warunki życia na ojczystej planecie krogan powodują, że ich psychika jest tak samo twarda jak ciało. Kroganie od zawsze mieli inklinację do egocentryzmu, obcesowości i braku współczucia. Szanują samodzielność, czują respekt przed siłą, podstęp ani ich nie obraża, ani nie dziwi. Słabe jednostki nie mają szans na długie życie. W kulturze krogan „cel stania się numerem jeden” jest oczywistością. Po klęsce rebelii krogańskich, sam koncept przywództwa został zdyskredytowany. Wcześniej pojedynczy przywódca wojskowy był w stanie dowodzić siłami zbrojnymi tak potężnymi, że u jego stóp leżał czasem nawet cały układ planetarny, a on sam stawał się władcą najwyższym. Obecnie nieczęsto trafia się watażka, który może być pewnym wierności ze strony więcej niż tysiąca wojowników. Większość krogan ufa i służy wyłącznie sobie. To wysoce indywidualistyczne podejście po części wynika z głębokiego poczucia fatalizmu i braku nadziei; jest to społeczny efekt użycia genofagium, które spowodowało zminimalizowanie liczebności rasy. Kroganie nie tylko mają za złe całej społeczności galaktycznej, że się na nich zawzięła. Mają też ogólne przeświadczenie o nikłych szansach przetrwania ich gatunku. Ci z krogan, którym udało się przeżyć, nie widzą sensu w budowaniu przyszłości, gdyż przyszłości zwyczajnie nie będzie. Kroganie żyją wedle maksymy: „Zabijaj rabuj, myśl tylko o sobie, gdyż jutro i tak wymrzemy”. Rebelie krogańskie Po wojnach raknii, szybko rozmnażający się kroganie dokonali ekspansji kosztem sąsiadujących planet. Władcy wojenni wykorzystali doświadczenie swoich weteranów do przejmowania coraz większej przestrzeni życiowej, co wciąż spotykało się z wdzięcznością ras Rady. Przez całe stulecia kroganie podbijali świat za światem. I zawsze był „ten jeszcze jeden” świat, który należało koniecznie podbić. Gdy Rada w końcu zażądała wycofywania się z Lusii, kolonii asari, krogański władca Kredak z hukiem opuścił Cytadelę, rzucając Radzie wyzwanie, by ta spróbowała odebrać swoje terytoria. Rada jednak zdążyła się zabezpieczyć. Najlepsi agenci OZS-u oraz łowczynie asari zostały oddelegowane do tajnych „sił obserwacyjnych”, nazwanych wydziałem Wywiadu i Działań Militarno-Obronnych. Widma rozpoczęły wojnę, przeprowadzając strategiczne uderzenia destabilizacyjne. Planety krogan nagle straciły łączność, gdy wirusy komputerowe zalały ekstranet. Wysadzone rafinerie antymaterii znikały w chmurach niebiesko-białego dymu. Stacje, będące centrami dowodzenia, zostały rozbite do postaci gruzu zawalającego przestrzeń orbitalną, a ich katem okazały się sprawnie nakierowane frachtowce-pułapki. Jednak działania te jedynie opóźniły nieuchronny bieg zdarzeń. Wojna zakończyłaby się klęską, gdyby w porę nie nawiązano kontaktu z turianami, którzy na groźby krogan odpowiedzieli natychmiastową deklaracją wojny. Jako że znajdowali się w dalszej części przestrzeni krogan niż Cytadela, turianie niezwłocznie ruszyli na tyły krogan, które były znacznie słabiej chronione. Odpowiedzią krogan było spuszczanie asteroid oraz kierowanie stacji kosmicznych na kurs zderzeniowy z koloniami turian. W wyniku tych działań na trzech planetach nie było już warunków do życia. Okazało się, że takie podejście w stosunku do turian jest najgorszym z możliwych. Każdy przedstawiciel tej rasy za priorytet stawia sobie służbę publiczną i jest gotów poświęcać życie w obronie towarzyszy. Taktyka krogan przyniosła odwrotne do zamierzonych skutki. Zamiast zniechęcić się do prowadzenia wojny, turianie jeszcze mocniej się zmobilizowali. Pojawianie się grup operacyjnych turian uratowało wiele planet przed grasującymi po kosmosie flotami krogan, ale do faktycznego zakończenia konfliktu potrzebna była biologiczna broń o nazwie genofagium. Po wojnie przez wiele dziesięcioleci trwał niepokój. Pojedynczy watażkowie czy zbuntowane grupy oporu nie poddawały się lub też znikały w pogranicznych systemach, wybierając dla siebie piracki styl życia. Lewiatani Raport przedstawiony grupie specjalnej Aurora, którego autorem jest komandor Shepard, to pierwsze istotne źródło informacji na temat wodnych stworzeń zwanych „Lewiatanami”. Nie istnieje żaden zapis ich prawdziwej nazwy, ich cywilizacji nie przypisuje się żadnych odkrytych ruin, nie odnotowano też żadnego ich wpływu na inne gatunki. Grupa specjalna może jedynie snuć domysły oparte na skąpych informacjach zawartych w raporcie. Planeta obecnie zamieszkiwana przez Lewiatanów zapewne nie jest ich planetą ojczystą, więc przypuszcza się, że pomimo swych ogromnych rozmiarów i wodnego tryby życia Lewiatani osiągnęli rozwój techniczny i opanowali loty kosmiczne. Na pewno niezbędna do tego była umiejętność komunikowania się z lądowymi istotami rozumnymi i panowania nad ich umysłami, więc na planecie ojczystej Lewiatanów musiał istnieć też gatunek podległy, którego cywilizacja posłużyła im do realizacji ich celów. Zakłada się, że ciała Lewiatanów przystosowane są do ogromnych ciśnień występujących w głębinach, jak również mniejszych ciśnień w wodach przybrzeżnych, w których mogło dojść do kontaktu z podległymi istotami. Wyniesienie w kosmos stworzenia rozmiarów Lewiatana musiało stanowić nie lada wyzwanie inżynieryjne. Do ułatwienia podróży Lewiatani zapewne użyli piezo, podobnie jak hanarzy, a zastosowanie cybernetycznej filtracji umożliwiło im oddychanie powietrzem, jak również natlenioną wodą. Nie wiadomo, czy Lewiatani umieścili w swoich ciałach coś w rodzaju wzmacniaczy biotycznych, ale wydaje się to prawdopodobne. Komunikacja za pomocą nadświetlnych impulsów wymaga precyzyjnej kontroli w stopniu nieznanym dotąd współczesnej nauce. Można tylko zgadywać, jakich wynalazków dokonali Lewiatani, a oni sami nie udzielają żadnych informacji. Opiekunowie thumb|right Kiedy asari odkryły Cytadelę, odkryły również opiekunów, potulną rasę, której sensem istnienia zdaje się być konserwacja urządzeń stacji. Wczesne próby podjęcia komunikacji lub badania opiekunów spełzły na niczym. Obecnie prawo zabrania przeszkadzać im w pracy. Jako zupełnie nieszkodliwe istoty, opiekunowie łatwo wtopili się w otoczenie. Zwłaszcza, że zdają się być całkowicie obojętni na inne rasy. Niezależnie od tego, ilu opiekunów umiera, ich liczba nie ulega zmianie. Nikt dotąd nie odkrył źródła pochodzenia nowych opiekunów, ale niektórzy sugerują, że są oni syntetycznymi formami życia, produkowanymi w niedostępnych podziemiach Cytadeli. Quarianie thumb|right Quarianie opuścili rodzinny system trzy stulecia temu. Obecnie większość quarian żyje we flotylli pięćdziesięciu tysięcy statków o rozmaitych rozmiarach. Ponieważ flota jest domem dla 17 milionów quarian, zasoby są ograniczone. Z tego powodu, każdy dorosły quarian musi odbyć Pielgrzymkę. Opuszcza wtedy Flotę i wraca dopiero, gdy znajdzie coś wartościowego z punktu widzenia społeczności. Inne rasy spoglądają z góry na quarian. Przyczyny takiego stanu są dwie. Po pierwsze, quarianie stworzyli gethy. Po drugie, Pielgrzymka często kończy się kradzieżą. Sprawiło to, że przestrzega się quarian jako złodziei. Nieufność potęguje fakt, iż quarianie noszą maski umożliwiające oddychanie. Niektórzy są skłonni przypuszczać, iż mają one na celu ukrycia syntetycznej natury tej rasy. Wędrowna Flota Wędrowna Flota to największe zgrupowanie okrętów kosmicznych w galaktyce, podczas przelotu rozpościera się na przestrzeni milionów kilometrów. Czasem potrzeba dni, aby cała flota przedostała się przez przekaźnik masy. Gdy quarianie uciekali ze swej ojczystej planety, Wędrowna Flota była przypadkową zbieraniną frachtowców, wahadłowców, okrętów przemysłowych i statków wojennych. Trzy wieki później, struktura została zmodyfikowana, aby być w stanie jak najwygodniej pomieścić rozrastające się załogi. Wraz ze stabilizacją pozycji, quarianie eliminowali ze swych szeregów okręty najmniej przystosowane do długiego zamieszkiwania, sprzedając je i kumulują gotówkę na poczet zakupu pojazdów większych i lepiej przygotowanych do podróży międzygwiezdnych. Proces ten trwa cały czas, ponieważ statki psują się i niszczą. Na niektórych okrętach zainstalowano prywatne kabiny, dające dobry dostęp do sanitariów i zapewniające minimum prywatności, jednak wciąż większość stanowią frachtowce, których ładownie mają stałe ciśnienie. Przy pomocy zwykłego metali zainstalowano tam „boksy” rodzinne. Quarianie próbują ożywić tę surową przestrzeń, przyozdabiając boksy kolorowymi gobelinami i narzutami, co dodatkowo pozwala tłumić dźwięki. Codzienne funkcjonowanie floty – kontrola ruchu, utrzymanie stacji, dystrybucja towarów – podlega jurysdykcji wojskowej. Mimo że kapitan statku ma prawo zboczyć z wyznaczonego kursu i w dowolnym momencie opuścić szeregi floty, robi to na swoje wyłączne ryzyko. Podczas międzyplanetarnych wojaży Wędrownej Floty, wiele statków odłącza się, by wypełnić swoje własne cele i wraca po wielu dniach, a czasem nawet latach. Rząd Z powodu niepewności egzystencji quarian i potrzeby narzucenia ścisłych zasad racjonowania żywności, rząd jest tu autokratyczny. Działania Wędrownej Floty są kontrolowane przez Admiralicję, czyli zarząd składający się z pięciu oficerów wojskowych, dla których organem doradczym jest ciało legislacyjne o nazwie Konklawe. Każdy statek należący do floty ma prawo desygnować swych przedstawicieli do Konklawe, które zbiera się na pokładzie okrętu flagowego. Liczba reprezentantów zależy od liczebności załogi. Większe klany, które posiadają duże okręty i mają przez to więcej głosów, grupują się w polityczne bloki. Opozycję stanowi Koalicja Tysięcy, zbierająca pod swymi auspicjami tysiące mniejszych okrętów. Admiralicja przychyla się do stanowiska Konklawe w większości przypadków. Jednakże, jeśli wszystkich pięciu oficerów Admiralicji uzna, iż decyzje Konklawe zagrażają bytowi Wędrownej Floty, a oni sami nie są w stanie nakłonić Konklawe do zmiany zdanie, mają prawo do zawetowania decyzji legislacyjnej. Jeśli Admiralicja skorzysta z tego nadzwyczajnego prawa, natychmiast po wecie musi ustąpić ze stanowiska. W wypadku gdyby Admiralicja nie zechciała dobrowolnie ustąpić, przedstawiciele wojska mają prawo ich aresztować. Kapitan statku ma pełnię władzy na pokładzie, mając za ciało doradcze cywilną Radę, której skład jest wynikiem wyborów. Wzajemne relacje są takie jak w przypadku Admiralicji i Konklawe. Czasem jest to ścisła współpraca, czasem grzeczna tolerancja, zdarza się też otwarta wrogość, ale każdy kapitan, który odrzuca zalecenia rady bez podania dobrego powodu, zostaje przez Admiralicję odwołany ze stanowiska. Wiele statków quarian jest w posiadaniu klanów, które kumulują zasoby finansowe, aby kupić używane statki od prywatnych osób. Tak jak wielki statki są oznaką prestiżu dla bogatych klanów, tak mały okręt jest wyznacznikiem statusu, tyle że dla mniejszego klanu, który tym samym pokazuje, iż stać go na prywatny statek. Kapitan statku klanowego nie może być zwolniony przez Admiralicję, jeśli pozwala sobie na nadużycia, to staje się „rodzinnym” problemem, o ile tylko jego działania nie wpływają negatywnie na funkcjonowanie floty jako całość. Pielgrzymka Gdy quarianie należący do Wędrownej Floty osiągają pełnoletniość, są zmuszeni do opuszczenia rodzinnego okrętu i znalezienia dla siebie nowego, który staje się dla nich docelowym miejscem zamieszkania. Aby udowodnić załodze, że warto ich przyjąć, pielgrzymi muszą zdobyć jakiś cenny przedmiot. Jest on darowany kapitanowi jako dowód użyteczności kandydata, który musi wykazać, że nie będzie stanowił obciążenie przy niewystarczającej ilości zasobów. Proces ten zwany jest Pielgrzymką. Pomijając aspekty rytualny, Pielgrzymka jest próbą utrzymania dywersyfikacji genetycznej w małych, relatywnie odizolowanych społeczeństwach, które składają się na populację Wędrownej Floty. Gdy młodemu pokoleniu pozwolono pozostać i żenić się w miejscu urodzenia, drastycznie wzrosłoby ryzyko chowu wsobnego. Quarianie przed wyruszeniem na Pielgrzymkę podlegają chirurgicznemu zabiegowi wszycia różnorodnych implantów, które zwiększają odporności organizmu. Ponieważ dorastają w sterylnym, w pełni kontrolowanym środowisku okrętów Wędrownej Floty, quarianie zasadniczo nie posiadają naturalnego systemu odpornościowego. Volusowie thumb|right Volusowie to rasa członkowska Cytadeli. Posiadają własną ambasadę, ale są również zależną rasą od turian. Stulecia temu zostali wciągnięci pod wpływy Hierarchii, oferując zdolności handlowe w zamian za ochronę militarną. Ich rodzinna planeta, Irune, znajduje się daleko od swojej gwiazdy. Mimo to, świat ten posiada atmosferę o wysokim ciśnieniu, która wiąże wystarczającą ilość amoniaku. Dlatego volusowie noszą kombinezony ciśnieniowe i urządzenia respiracyjne. Konwencjonalna, azotowo-tlenowa mieszanka powietrza jest dal nich zabójcza, zaś relatywnie niskie ciśnienie rozerwałoby ich ciało na kawałki. Kultura volusów jest oparta na plemionach. Dozwolony jest handel niewolnikami. Taka kultura sprawia, że volusowie często skłaniają się ku zajęciom handlowym i gospodarczym. To volusowie sporządzili Akt zjednoczenia bankowości i zarządzają gospodarką Cytadeli. Yahgowie Yahgowie to rasa ogromnych drapieżników pochodzących z planety Parnack, którym uzyskanie samoświadomości w żaden sposób nie stępiło gwałtowności natury. Grupa yahgów nie jest w stanie współpracować, dopóki, dzięki zagrywkom społecznym lub brutalnej sile nie wyłoni spośród siebie lidera. Gdy przywódca ustanowi swoją dominację, byli przeciwnicy służą nowemu panu z całą lojalnością i pełną determinacją. Jest to efekt zachowań grupowych tego gatunku. Ich osiem oczu to kolejna oznaka ich drapieżnego pochodzenia - wszystkie cztery pary są ukierunkowane na śledzenie i przewidywanie ruchów ofiary. Niezwykle czułe i wrażliwe na ruch oraz światło oczy uczyniły yahgów mistrzami w odczytywaniu języka ciała, niezależnie od gatunku. Grupy pierwszego kontaktu przysłane przez Radę, ku swemu rozgoryczeniu, szybko odkryły, że okłamanie yahga jest praktycznie niemożliwe. Gdy Rada odkryła ich istnienie w 2125, yahgowie posiadali technologię rozwiniętą na poziomie Ziemi z XX wieku. Ambasadorzy Rady odnieśli się do yahgów z pozycji równości, jak do przyjaciół i sojuszników, nie okazując podporządkowania, co zostało odebrane jako zaskakujący znak pogardy ze strony nowo przybyłych na Parnack. Yahgowie zaatakowali gdy okazało się, że cudzoziemscy dyplomaci nadal uparcie uważają się za suwerenne istoty zamiast za nowych podwładnych. obecnie Parnack pozostaje niedostępna polecenie Rady, która obawia się, że z powodu rozmiarów, agresji i obsesji na punkcie dominacji, yahgowie są słabo predestynowani do integracji w społeczności galaktycznej. Rasy wymarłe Proteanie thumb|right Proteanie byli jedną rasą w galaktyce, która opanowała technologię podróży kosmicznych. Zniknęli 50000 lat temu w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Pozostawili po sobie jedynie nieliczne artefakty i ruiny. Powszechnie uważa się, że to oni zbudowali przekaźniki masy oraz Cytadelę i tym samym pośrednio umożliwili ekspansję innym rasom. Ruiny protean można odnaleźć w całej galaktyce. Są zaskakująco dobrze zachowane, biorąc pod uwagę ich wiek. Działające artefakty paleotechnologi są jednak rzadkością. Wieloletnie rabunki oczyściły miasta z cennych przedmiotów. Niektórzy badacze utrzymują, że proteanie wpływali na ewolucję młodszych ras. Rodzinna planeta hanarów, Kahje, jest przykładem planety, na której widać ślady bytności protean. Odkrycie posterunku obserwacyjnego protean na Marsie wznowiło spekulacje dotyczące przebiegu ludzkich ewolucji. Zwolennicy tej teorii wierzą, że rozmaite mitologie są w rzeczywistości opisem spotkań z proteanami. Dyski danych Pomimo wszystkich odkrytych dowodów potwierdzających istnienie protean, ciągle niewiele wiadomo o ich kulturze i społeczeństwie. Od czasu do czasu wykopaliska dostarczają nowych poszlak, ale niewiele spośród odkrytych obiektów można uznać za wartościowe po 50 tysiącach lat rozkładu. Ostatnio badacze skupiają się przede wszystkim na badaniu proteańskich dysków z danymi. Są to delikatne obiekty, które luzem na pewno uległyby zniszczeniu. Czasami natomiast odkrywane są konsole lub czytniki z nienaruszonym dyskiem w środku. Do tej pory odnaleziono ponad trzydzieści takich dysków, spośród których kilka udało się doprowadzić do stanu pozwalającego na rozpoczęcie ich analizy. Chociaż może minąć jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim naukowcy znajdą sposób na skopiowanie danych na inne nośniki, dyski te są obecnie uważane za najbardziej namacalne tropy w badaniach proteańskiej kultury. Nadajnik „Nadajnik” okazał się proteański artefaktem odkopanym na Eden Prime – kolonii Przymierza. Podobieństwo do banku informacji protean znalezionego na Marsie natychmiast przyciągnęło zainteresowanie Przymierza i Rady Cytadeli. Okazało się, że w istocie jest urządzeniem przechowującym dane i częścią rozciągającej się na całą galaktykę sieci informacyjnej, podobnej do współczesnego extranetu. Nienaruszona „paleotchnologia” protean to rzadkość – nadajnik stanowił obietnicę kolejnego wielkiego skoku technologicznego, podobnego do odkrycia napędów korzystających z efektu masy oraz przekaźników masy. Niestety, nadajnik przyciągnął także uwagę Widma-renegata, Sarena Arteriusa, i sprzymierzonych z nim gethów. Najazd łupieżczy Suwerena – statku flagowego Sarena – skończył się śmiercią setek cywilów. Nadajnik uległ poważnym uszkodzeniom. Wciąż trwa śledztwo w sprawie motywów napadu. W czasie operacji odzyskiwania, nadajnik wystrzelił wiązkę energetyczną w kierunku dowódcy Normandii – fregaty Przymierza. Komandor Shepard przeżył i wydaje się, że nie odczuwa żadnych negatywnych efektów zdarzenia. Po strzale nadajnik wyłączył się. Mechanizm od tego czasu wydaje się „martwy”. Proteański przekaźnik W roku 2183 ludzcy naukowcy odkryli na Eden Prime proteański artefakt. Odpierając atak gethów sprzymierzonych z Sarenem Arteriusem, komandor Shepard z oddziałem zbliżył się do artefaktu i uruchomił go. Obiekt ten, określany mianem nadajnika, przekazał zaszyfrowane dźwięki i obrazy mające ostrzec przed nadciągającą inwazją Żniwiarzy. Podczas przekazu doszło do przeładowania nadajnika i jego gwałtownej eksplozji. Rada Cytadeli odrzuciła wizje jako doświadczenie subiektywne, ale jej Komisja ds. Paleotechnologii analizowała od tej pory fragmenty nadajnika w nadziei, że uda się ustalić sposób, w jaki przekazywał on informacje. Odkryto coś, co nie było do końca „technologią telepatyczną” z raportów marines Przymierza. Nadajnik był wyposażony w generator pola efektu masy, który unieruchamiał odbiorcę komunikatu – co było konieczne do zminimalizowania obrażeń. Następnie dochodziło do niemal natychmiastowego skanowania struktury nerwów wzrokowych i słuchowych odbiorcy oraz wielu elementów jego mózgu odpowiadających za pamięć. Następnie nadajnik stymulował te ośrodki za pomocą precyzyjnych impulsów elektromagnetycznych i różnego rodzaju promieniowania, tworząc wszystkie potrzebne obrazy lub dźwięki za pomocą potężnych programów. Zasada działania nadajnika jest zbliżona do popularnych rozrywkowych „simstimów”, jednak sam układ jest znacznie bardzo rozbudowany, gdyż simstimy wpływają tylko na zmysły, nie na pamięć. Oficer medyczny Normandii zanotowała, że nadajnik w ciągu paru sekund przesłał informacje, do przekazania których simstim potrzebowałby wielu godzin, i to w dodatku odbiorcy, o którego fizjologii twórcy nadajnika nie mogli nic wiedzieć. Paleotchnolodzy nie zważają na to, iż potem potrzebna była pomoc w odszyfrowaniu treści informacji – cudownym osiągnięciem protean był fakt, że w ogóle udało im się przekazać tę wiadomość współczesnemu odbiorcy, takiemu jak Shepard. Ruiny na Marsie W roku 2103, po prawie stu latach od rozpoczęcia eksploracji przy użyciu robotów i w dwadzieścia lat od stworzenia pierwszych załogowych placówek badawczych, Europejska Agencja Kosmiczna założyła na Marsie pierwszą stałą kolonię – Lowell City. W przeciągu dekady Stany Zjednoczone i Chiny również stworzyły swoje kolonie. Obszar Promethei Planum, położony w pobliżu bieguna południowego planety, okryty był złą sławą marsjańskiego „Trójkąta Bermudzkiego”. Satelity wykryły tam zmienne wartości koncentracji masy oraz wahania natężenia pola magnetycznego. W roku 2148 poszukiwacze pracujący w pobliżu krateru Deseado odkryli podziemny kompleks: proteański punkt obserwacyjny. Okazało się, że dziwne zjawiska obserwowane wcześniej spowodowane były działaniem i rozładowywaniem rdzenia efektu masy, który wciąż jeszcze niestabilnie funkcjonował, zapomniany od pięćdziesięciu tysiącleci. Wiadomość o istnieniu niezbitych dowodów na to, że ludzie nie są sami w kosmosie, wstrząsnęła mieszkańcami ziemi. Podczas gdy w sądach trwały batalie o to, do kogo należą ruiny, naukowcy z całego świata podjęli zbiorowy wysiłek w celu odczytania, przetłumaczenia i zinterpretowania danych z nośników odnalezionych w ruinach. Okazało się, że kompleks był naukowym ośrodkiem obserwacyjnym, wybudowanym, gdy na Ziemi zaczął ewoluować Homo sapiens. Motywy działania protean nie zostały do końca rozpoznane, ale przetłumaczone dane świadczą o tym, że punkt na Marsie utrzymywał regularną komunikację z automatycznymi platformami obserwacyjnymi rozmieszczonymi na orbicie i jasnej stronie księżyca. W ośrodku znaleziono sześć statków napędzanych efektem masy, które prawdopodobnie wykorzystywane były niegdyś do wypraw na Ziemię w celu prowadzenia obserwacji z bliska. Szyfr Komandor Shepard ma w umyśle wiedzę zaszczepioną przez proteański nadajnik na Eden Prime, co wywołało dziwne sny i wizje. Choć obrazy z czasem stają się coraz wyraźniejsze, znaczenie przekazu pochodzącego z nadajnika jest nadal trudne do określenia. Pojawiły się sugestie, że do odczytania znaczenia proteańskich danych potrzebny jest odpowiedni kulturowy punkt widzenia, zwany przez Carla Junga nieświadomością zbiorową. „Szyfr” niezbędny do zrozumienia wizji to wiedza kulturowa typowego proteanina: archetypy, instynkty i doświadczenia wspólne dla całej rasy. Biorąc pod uwagę, że proteanie wymarli tysiąclecia temu, pozyskanie takiego „szyfru” może być już niemożliwe. Raknii thumb|right Wymarła rasa raknii stanowiła zagrożenie dla przestrzeni Cytadeli. Ponad 2000 lat temu w wyniku nierozważnego otwarcia kolejnego przekaźnika masy w galaktyce pojawiła się rasa inteligentnych insektów. Jak się okazało, raknii nie były rasą pokojową. Galaktyka pogrążyła się w serii konfliktów znanych jako wojny raknii. Próby negocjacji nie przyniosły skutku. Nie udało się nawiązać kontaktu z królowymi roju. Dopiero pojawienie się krogan zakończyło wojny raknii. Przedstawiciele tej rasy byli w stanie zaatakować królowe w ich leżach i odbić zajęte światy Rady. Brak chęci poddania doprowadziły do całkowitego wyginięcia rasy. Kategoria:Leksykon